Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Blast off to Space". Plot (While Pat, Stan, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Bunga walk to the spaceship, back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, the background song "Don't Worry Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin play on the radio as Chi-Chi and Aunt Martha sit and relax on the bean bag) *Aunt Martha: Ah, aren't those bean bags conformable? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. It's like a sandbag, but a big sofa-like bean bag. *Aunt Martha: I love those so much. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah. Fresh and relaxing. Oh, i gotta talk to Pat and Stan on how their doing. *answer on the earbuds* Pat, Stan, can you hear me? I know you're in the jungle. *Aunt Martha: Does the earbuds work? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. They still work on them and mine. Hello? Hello, hello? Are you guys there? (At the jungle where the gang is) *Pat: If you know where i found that spaceship, you're going to follow us where were going. *Timon: You better be telling us the truth. *Stan: It's no joke. It's real. *Simba: You make us wonder. Where did that spaceship crashed? *Pumbaa: I thought you knocked all of them out. *Pat: No. Those spaceships are the aliens that invited. I'm talking about the one that we discovered today. *Timon: Are you sure that spaceship is ancient? *Pat: 100% ancient. *Stan: How do you know? *Pat: We know we saw a alien skeleton inside of the ship. *Timon: Wait, you saw a dead alien inside of the ship? *Pumbaa: Yes, it's a skeleton. *Pat: You know these skeletons from the bones of the dead body. *Stan: Eek! Don't say that. *Pat: What? *Stan: Don't say it in front of the kids. *Pat: What kids? (The kids are in a daycare, in disturbation to Timon's group) *Female Meerkat #1: One step at a time, Good boy. *Female Meerkat #2: What a cute little fella. *Female Meerkat #1: These little stars seem to be walking. *Baby Meerkat #1: Goo goo ga ga. *Baby Meerkat #2: Da da da. *Pat: Hey ladies, looking good. *Female Meerkat #1: Looking good to you Pat. *Stan: Don't just stare at them, let's go. *Pat: Fine. Goodbye, have fun taking care of the babies at the daycare. *Female Meerkat #2: We will. *Timon: Didn't all of them left? *Simba: Some. But not all. Some meerkats refused to leave ever since the aliens came along. *Stan: Stupid aliens, they'll never learn. *Professor Chi-Chi: *in earbuds voice* Pat, are you there? *Pat: Ahh! Who is that? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab as Chi-Chi is listening to Pat and Stan on the earbuds) *Professor Chi-Chi: It's me, Professor Chi-Chi. I wanted to know how you're doing? *Pat: Um............ *Stan: We got bad news. *Professor Chi-Chi: What is it? Are you lost or you're in a hurry? You haven't response back to me. *Pat: We saw real aliens. *Professor Chi-Chi: Aliens?! *Aunt Martha: I thought the aliens don't exist. *Professor Chi-Chi: ALI-ALI-ALI-ALIENS?! No way. It can't be happening. *Pat: Yes it is. Real ones. *Professor Chi-Chi: Real aliens! This is a emergency for everyone! *Pat: No, no. They're at Timon's world and the aliens were there. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, i thought our world has aliens at first. I guess we're not the only ones. *Pat: Yeah. I guess that's a plot twist to our adventure. *Professor Chi-Chi: Well keep going. How Stan's doing? *Stan: I am doing great. *Professor Chi-Chi: Woof woof woof, very good. See you in a little while. Ciao. *stop talking on the earbuds* *Aunt Martha: That sandwich was so good. *Professor Chi-Chi: I love it. Big as a log. *Aunt Martha: So, wanna go out for a while? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes, let's go and clean up the grass outside. *Stuart: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: It's Stuart. Let me open the door for him. *open the door* Hello? Whoa, what happen to you? *Stuart: I'm not feeling well. *Professor Chi-Chi: What happen? Did a bee sting your throat? *Stuart: No. I got fired. *Professor Chi-Chi: Fired for what? *Stuart: At Stephanie's art club. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stephanie has a art club? I didn't know that. I wish i was a real artist. *Stuart: I'm fired. Whatever. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come sit on the bean bag where we can talk to you. *Stuart: Alrighty then. *Aunt Martha: Are you feeling okay? *Stuart: No. *Professor Chi-Chi: I have some homemade pizza from last night. I can heat it up for you just to feel you better. *Stuart: No thanks. I'm not hungry at all. *Aunt Martha: Are you sure? *Stuart: Nope. Not at all. *Professor Chi-Chi: If you got fired at Stephanie's art club, you can join our science club. *Stuart: Really? Jeez, i could get used to that. *Aunt Martha: Do you know how to make a potion? *Stuart: Yes. Me and Chi-Chi used to work together when i first moved here. *Professor Chi-Chi: One of them is a Gamma Gamma Zapper. I have to use a feather to change any animal into a bird like a puffin. *Aunt Martha: Mind as well clean everything before we can start our project? *Stuart: Yes. We can do that. *Professor Chi-Chi: Then let's get going. (Back at Hakuna Matata with Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Bunga and Simba walking to look for the spaceship) *Simba: You said you saw a spaceship that you discovered. *Pat: Yeah. I'll show you. *Stan: This is the edge that Pat trip over. *Pat: Come down slowly. You don't wanna get hurt by this. *Timon: Take a easy. One step at a time. *Stan: Come on, no slowpokes in here. *Pumbaa: Whatever. *Pat: Slowly, but gentle. (The gang made it to the place where the spaceship is on the ground) *Timon: Oh my gosh. *Pumbaa: You are right. *Simba: It is a spaceship. *Bunga: UnBungalievable. I thought it was a myth like when we saw those alien ships in the sky. *Pat: That's what i'm telling you. *Stan: They're real, they're real, they're real in our eyes! *Simba: It's covered in vines. Should we get in? *Timon: There like leafs sticking all over the spaceship. *Pat: Don't worry, we can get them out of here so we can test this thing to fly. *Stan: *take the vines out of the spaceships* Man, these things are like ropes with the plants growing into the string. *Timon: I'm no beaver. So let me un-tie this door for you. *Stan: No. It's perfect fine. *Simba: We need to give this ship a bath. How about cleaning it in the waterfall? *Pat: So we're not going to clean it with our bare hands? *Bunga: Nope. I just wanna check what's inside of the ship. *Pat: Oh ho ho ho. Trust me, you don't wanna go in there. *Pumbaa: I thought you got inside of the ship. *Timon: Tell us the truth! *Pat: Um? *open the door* Fine. The door is open for you. *Simba: Now let us in. *Pat: Fine. You all seem to be upset today. (Inside of the spaceship) *Stan: See? *Timon: Wow. *Pumbaa: Look pretty decent for a place. *Simba: This place is not that bad. What is this thing we're standing on? *Pat: Oh, it's metal. Most people use metal to build on things. *Timon: What is this strange light shaped as a box? *Stan: Hello? Didn't you all come to my house before? It's a screen. It says that we are in the jungle. *Bunga: This is where we are right now. *Timon: I think i see a TV like this before. *Pat: So you remember where you see a TV at. *Timon: Your house? *Pat: That's correct. *Pumbaa: Ooh. *Stan: *move Pumbaa* Don't get too close. It's not good for your eyes. *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Simba: How do you move on this thing? *Pat: Don't worry, i'll find a steering wheel to work with. *Stan: All ships have steering wheels you know. *Bunga: What's a steering wheel? *Pat: Ugh. It's a moving wheel to move in a vehicle. *Stan: Can we start this thing already? *Pat: Wait. We don't know how to ride on this thing. *Stan: Oh stop it. We haven't even been taught about it. *Pat: No. Get off of this steering wheel. It's not ours, it's the ship's. *Timon: Ooh, guys. I know how. *Pat: What? *Stan: You know? *Timon: Yeah. You know how a moving vehicle works. *Pat: Like when we went on vacation to camp? *Pumbaa: Wow, he's right. *Timon: Now you're referring to the past. What a new record of remembrance. *Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: Come on, let me try this thing. *Pat: Will it be good? *Stan: Or will it be bad? *Timon: Bad like Pimon and Tumbaa taking over your world. Nah, i'm going to test this thing out. *ride on the spaceship and fly to the waterfall* *Pat: Whoa! *Stan: You can really ride on this thing? *Timon: Yeah. This is like flying an airplane and a kite. *Simba: Wow. *Pat: Just move it. *Timon: *move left and right* Hey, this is a fly out. *Bunga: This is getting me dizzy. *Stan: You go Timon. I thought it wasn't so bad after all. *Timon: This is like driving a car when you have those flying rockets on the top of your vehicle. *Simba: This is so fun. *Bunga: I love it! *Timon: Hasta la vista! *Pat: Whoa, you're saying goodbye to the whole jungle? *Timon: No. We're going to the waterfall just to clean the spaceship. *Pumbaa: This is like a UFO and this is really cool. *Timon: Up up and to the waterfall! *Pat: Yeeee haw! *Stan: There it is. The waterfall. (Timon move the spaceship to the waterfall as the water clean the spaceship by getting the vines and leafs out) *Timon: Who needed a shower after going to work. *Pat: Ah, i feel the water splash. *Stan: It make some noise. *Pumbaa: Just taking a shower. *Simba: A spaceship is taking a shower, by how? *Timon: *move the spaceship to clean the vines off* Getting these vines off the top. *Bunga: This is kinda like cleaning a log. *Simba: Awkward. *Pat: Come on, it's not that bad. *Timon: We didn't say it was bad. It is awesome. *Pat: Hakuna Ma-Awesome! *Stan: Well done Captain Obvious. *Pat: Don't Captain Obvious me. *Stan: Ha ha, very great. *Timon: Enough jokes you guys. We have to get this clean before we can leave this jungle. *Pumbaa: Fine. *Pat: No joking around then. *Timon: We really need to clean the inside. *Simba: Yeah, i guess we should do that. *Timon: Let's land first to a perfect spot. *Stan: Over here where the beach is. (Timon land the spaceship to the beach as everyone get off the spaceship) *Timon: Who need a little clean up? *Pumbaa: These screens need to be cleaned. *Simba: I think we need to get something to clean the inside of it. *Pat: I know. I can call Professor Chi-Chi to clean up the whole mess from the inside. The looks of it is terrible. *Stan: Wait, you want Professor Chi-Chi over? *Pat: Yes. I know he's a good cleaner just like Aunt Martha. *Timon: Why would the rodent clean the inside for us? *Simba: And who's Professor Chi-Chi anyways. *Bunga: Chi-Chi? *giggle* *Pat: Come on guys, why make fun of his name like that? *Bunga: Cause we don't know him? *Stan: Don't judge a person by its name. *Bunga: We're sorry about that. *Pat: We need to call Professor Chi-Chi now. I guess he can bring someone to clean the inside up. *Stan: Let's call him right now. *Pat: I bet our earbuds are working. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Stuart, Aunt Martha and Professor Chi-Chi are looking at the chalkboard with a study of potions and a work of math) *Professor Chi-Chi: If you want to make some potions like me, all you gotta do is study the concept if you're great with math and economics. *Stuart: I may not be a mathantic, but i am great with economics. *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah ha! You said it. *Stuart: I'm a genius. *Aunt Martha: Oh boy, it's the smarty pants and you learned alot for science. *Stuart: I'm one fast sloth on the go. *Professor Chi-Chi: I thought you always felt asleep like when we are watching a movie. *Stuart: Uh, wait, what? *Professor Chi-Chi: Are you even listening? I think you need some earbuds to hear my words. *Pat: *in voice* Uh, Chi-Chi? Are you here? *Professor Chi-Chi: Whoa! What in the name is this? *Pat: *in voice* It's me, Pat. *Professor Chi-Chi: Pat? What about Stan? (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba and Bunga are still in the jungle together as Pat is still talking to Professor Chi-Chi on the earbuds) *Pat: Stan is here. He wanted to say hello. *Stan: Hello Chi-Chi, we need a little help. We need someone to wash the inside of the spaceship for us. Will ya for one request? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. I will call someone to do all the cleaning for you. Aunt Martha, will you go get Emily at Stephanie's house? *Aunt Martha: Yes. Not a problem. I'll be back. *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't worry, Emily will be coming on the way. (Back at Stephanie's house in the art club area, everything was cleaned up after the mess the bunnies did) *Lili: All clean. Everything looks perfect as a museum. *Stephanie: Now Stuart shouldn't come back to open the closet where the bunnies are. I guess they're all tied up with the little patch of rope. (The bunnies are still back on the closet, being tied up with the rope) *Momo: Mep. (Back at the art club area) *Emily: We made it all clear. I guess we can start drawing some paintings for now. *Stephanie: Alright, now we are going to paint. Let's see if you can make something wacky like what Peter Max did. *Aunt Martha: *open the door* Well hello there. *Stephanie: Oh hey Aunt Martha. *Lili: Look like we have a new student joining with us. *Emily: Wanna join the art club? *Aunt Martha: No. Ladies, i need to pick up Emily for something special. *Emily: Really? Where are we going for? *Aunt Martha: Come to Professor Chi-Chi's lab. The professor need something for you while you're at it. *Emily: I gotta go you guys. See ya. *Stephanie: See you soon. We'll make up for you some day. *Emily: Catcha later. *Lili: Right on the flipside. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi and Stuart are testing out a potion with some spice and flavors added) *Stuart: So what the point of making a potion? *Professor Chi-Chi: Lab safety man. Do not burn yourself. Just keep it still and wait til the little bubbles pop out to the liquid. *Stuart: Steady and easy, steady and easy. Do not drop. *Emily: *open the door* Hello. *Stuart: *drop the potion* Whoa! *Emily: *grab the potion fast* Boo-yah. *Stuart: You scared me, but you got the potion for me. *Emily: Beats me. *Professor Chi-Chi: Very well, what do we got in stock for us? *Aunt Martha: Well, we brought her here to here someone at a random place. *Professor Chi-Chi: That must be the Hakuna Matata jungle. *Emily: Hakuna Matata? Ooh, what a philosophy. *Aunt Martha: You're going to Hakuna Matata? *Emily: Yes. Pat and Stan need something for help. *Stuart: I wish i was there. *Professor Chi-Chi: Too bad so sad. You're working with me. *Emily: Still fired from the art club. *point her eye to Stuart* *Stuart: Bad luck. *Aunt Martha: Don't listen to her. You know how girls become rude all the time. *Emily: Hey! *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay! No more fighting. We have some work to do. *Stuart: Okay, whatever professor rodent. *Professor Chi-Chi: Emily, go to Hakuna Matata and Stuart and Aunt Martha, you work with me. *Stuart: Always do. *Aunt Martha: We're just getting started. *Emily: So, how do i get into Hakuna Matata? *Professor Chi-Chi: Pretty easy. I have the dimensional cube ready to open a portal for you. *Emily: Oh, cool. You still have the dimensional cube for years? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. Two years straight. I still have it on my table and sitting there like it's guarding the whole lab for me. *Emily: Oh boy, i'm not ready to go to Hakuna Matata. *Professor Chi-Chi: For the rest of your days, it's all yours. *Emily: Ha ha ha. It's finally mine. *Professor Chi-Chi: No it is not a toy, you're going and that's final. *Emily: Well okay, no more fulling around. *Professor Chi-Chi: *hold the dimensional cube and open the portal to Hakuna Matata* You're off to go now miss. *Emily: Thank you. Now i'm off to Hakuna Matata! *jump to the portal* *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, now let's get back to work, shall we? (Emily warp into the portal as she jump into the beach as the portal closes) *Timon: Hey hey hey, look what we got here. *Pat: Emily. *Emily: Hey Pat and Stan. Wow, this place is just like how the movie looks. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Simba: What kind of animal are you? *Emily: I'm a mole. *Bunga: You're a mole. Awww, there's not enough honey badgers in this world since my parents left me out. *Emily: So what do you guys want and what can i help you with? *Pat: I want you to clean the inside of the spaceship. *Emily: Whoa, is that a real spaceship in the jungle? *Stan: No. Don't go in there. It smell bad like a T-rex's breath. *Emily: *enter the spaceship* It's not that bad, duh. *Timon: First we had monkey business, and now we have mole business? What a plot twist. *Bunga: Pat said that you have to clean the spaceship up. *Emily: How are we going to clean the spaceship up? *Timon: *turn off the spaceship screens* Whoops, didn't know that this place has buttons. *Pat: We're going to need a anteater. (A anteater is seen, eating off the ants in the ant hill) *Pat: Hey Anteater. *Anteater: Ahh! You scare me. What kind of hippo are you? *Pat: Oh, i'm a hippo. *Stan: I'm a dog. *Timon: Hey, we need some help. Mind clean off something for us? *Anteater: Oh sure, i would love too. Show me where to clean the thing at? (The gang show the spaceship to the anteater) *Anteater: This is what you wanna clean?! *Timon: Ahhhh, yes. We need to clean the inside of it. *Simba: Mind as well swallow some bubbles. *Anteater: Nope, i'm passing this one. I'm going to eat some grubs at the jungle. *Emily: *grab the anteater* Oh no you don't, you're cleaning with us. *make the anteater swallow the water* *Anteater: Hey, hey. Stop it. *Emily: *go inside of the spaceship* Go. *Anteater: *splash water all over the spaceship inside* Barnacles. *Timon: Grab a cup of coconut and drop some water all over the place! *Pat: Water bath! *Stan: It's cleaning time. *Simba: I'll just watch and see, watch and see like a king. *Anteater: *splash water on the screens* My eyes are burning from these boxes. *Pat: They're not boxes. These are screens. *Stan: Gotta clean up where you're at it. *Timon: *take the vines off the wall* These vines gotta go away. *Pumbaa: *take the leafs off the walls* Nice and smooth. (The inside of the spaceship is now clean at last) *Emily: Perfect. *Anteater: I'm wet! I'm really wet! *Emily: You did great. How cute you are. *Anteater: I'm not cute. *get off Emily's hands* Back off! I'm going home. *get off the spaceship* *Emily: Wait, wait up. *Simba: Emily, he need to find a place to go. Just go back inside. *Emily: Fine. *Pat: *turn on the spaceship screens* Okay, now we can try this thing once again for real. *Stan: Are you ready guys? *Timon: Yes we are. *Pumbaa: You know how the space mission is going to work. *Simba: Are we really going to bump ourselves out of the world? *Pat: Yes. In three, two, one. Blast off! *blast the spaceship out of the jungle to space* (The spaceship flies off Earth and fly into outer space by entering a mass of stars and meteor rocks) *Timon: Whoa. *Pumbaa: I never seen that before. *Simba: Our home is on the blue world. *Emily: It's a planet. Duh. *Bunga: Does that mean the star is a planet? *Emily: No. A star isn't a planet. A rock is not a planet. *Pat: But what about the Moon? *Emily: Eh, it's fine. *Stan: I remember when a fox spaceman landed on a moon. The professor told us about it. *Timon: Shoot, sad story. *Pat: Whoa, you didn't taught about it? You are right. *Timon: Wow, look at the planets. *Simba: Whoa. *Bunga: Oh my goodness. *Emily: We're out of this world for real. *Pat: That's Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Neptune. *Emily: What about that one planet you forgot to mention? *Pat: Oh, that's Pluto. It got destroyed many many years ago. *Stan: And Titan? *Pat: That's a moon for Saturn. *Simba: I thought we live on one big world. I guess everyone was wrong. *Pat: You guys are from Earth. We are from Earth. *Timon: So there's multiples of Earth from many other worlds? *Pat: You got it. You two went to my world once. *Pumbaa: Yeah, i thought it was a bummer ever since Pimon and Tumbaa tried to turn everyone into evil meerkats. *Simba: And the fact that one of our magic in the Circle of Life is losing power. *Emily: Timon and Pumbaa came back once to save the world from Brutox. *Timon: You're reflexing the past. *facepalm* Oh god, this is a space adventure, not a past adventure. *Pat: Unless we got back in time like Back to the Future. *Timon: Stop it with your pop-culture jokes and references! *Pat: Sorry. I am a geek. *Pumbaa: Does anyone want some grubs? *Simba: Oh shoot, we forgot the grubs! *Emily: Blast it. *Bunga: Hey, i think i found some. *open the fridge to see rotten alien food* Ewww, gross. *Timon: That alien food has expired for years. I guess we have nothing to eat. *Pumbaa: Tartar sauce! (A group of red UFO ships headed to sneak by the spaceship where the gang is) *Pat: Is it me or we're becoming the next Guardians of the Galaxy. *Stan: Now you made me hook on a feeling. *Emily: Can we find a planet to stop by and eat? *Bunga: My tummy is growling like a wolf. *Simba: Sorry kids, you will have to wait for a food stop to go when we arrive at a planet. *Emily: Hey, i'm no kid. *Simba: Sorry about that. *Pat: Whoa, why are those red meteor rocks chasing us? *Pumbaa: I guess we're under chased by a load of UFO SHIPS! *Timon: Ahhhhh! Red alert, red alert! *Red UFO Ship: Stop right there. You innocent animals have no where to go, You are now under the protection of the planet Pluto. *Pat: Pluto? I thought the planet blew up. *Stan: There's no where to go. Fly away! *Timon: *zoom the spaceship to escape* *Red UFO Ship: After them men! (The red UFO ships chase after the gang by shooting at their spaceship) *Bunga: Whoa. Wow. Be careful. *Emily: This is not good news. *Timon: We need some back up. *Pumbaa: How do we shoot? *Pat: Just shoot like this. *press the button to shoot on the meteor rocks* *Pumbaa: Pancake. *Stan: Holy eggs, we need to turn over and shoot them all like we're playing Space Invaders in a 80's arcade. *Timon: Turn around! *turn the spaceship over and shoot at the red UFO ships* *Red UFO Ship: Nooooo! You useless animals! *Timon: Hasta la vista. *laser blast on the red UFO ships* *Simba: Go go go. We need to escape. *Timon: Next one, next one. *fly the spaceship* *Pat: We got 50 UFOs left to kill. *Stan: I guess we're out of the Solar System. *Pat: That is not the reason why we're out of the galaxy. *Emily: Turn left, turn right, go straight! *Timon: I'm trying. But the spaceship won't let me. *Simba: Don't worry, my roar power will work out just fine. *roar at the spaceship by zooming fast* *Pat: Whoa! *Stan: This is amazing. *Timon: This is Unbungalievable. *Bunga: Hey, you said my line. *Timon: Thanks tough spot. *Pumbaa: Where's the bomb, where's the bomb. Ah ha. Jackpot. *press the bomb button to drop the bombs to blow up the alien ships* *Red UFO Ship: No! My minions! (All the red UFO ships blow up as the spaceship escape in time) *Timon: Yahoo! We did it! *Pumbaa: Woo hoo. *Pat: Alright. *Stan: Darn these aliens out of the way! They can't tell us what to do. *Simba: No one messes with the king. *Emily: Tough luck to them. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! *Timon: Alright, now we can get out of this weird place and go home at last. *Pumbaa: Wait, Pat and Stan told us before that this whole universe is like shooting stars and colorful of lights. *Pat: What? *Stan: That was in our sleepover the other night. *Timon: What if we leave this universe and go to your world at last. That would be much easier than calling Professor Chi-Chi to warp us all the way to his lab. *Pat: That is a bit complicated. But your spaceship can travel to the whole wide universe. *Timon: What? It's not ours. It's the alien's. *Stan: The alien's dead. His body is not moving at all. *Emily: Whoa, you guys have a alien skeleton on the ship? *Simba: This is no joke. *Stan: Why did we leave it here. *Timon: You know the jungle wouldn't scare anyone off like when the hyenas almost scare off my colony a few years back then. *Pumbaa: Scary man. This is like when were running from those wildebeests at the Gorge. *Timon: I hated that. We almost died and lose our friendship. *Simba: Guys, take it easy. You know how friends work together and figure out to live up with their lives. *Pat: They don't go back on promises and that's final. *Stan: No doubt, no joke aside. *Timon: Good. *Pumbaa: Then let's keep looking for planets to go to. *Timon: Very funny mister. I will need a cup of water afterwards. (The gang travel all over the universe to look for planets to go) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 4) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters